Next Time
by YaoiLord
Summary: "White doesn't suit you, Edgeworth."


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ace Attorney.

* * *

"Good morning, Edgeworth," Phoenix greeted after Miles heard the sound of the door closing. "Pardon. I'm here again to badger you." There was a soft chuckle that followed.

The feet of the small stool scraped against the tiled floor. It had became too familiar to Edgeworth too much that he already memorized how many seconds between the defense attorney's movements everyday.

 _A pleasant morning to you as well, Wright._

Phoenix briefly glanced his way, smiling to himself, but expression slowly morphing into a small frown. "I cannot exactly say my morning is that pleasant though. To begin with, Apollo had me eat a charcoal-ed pancakes."

Edgeworth wanted to roll his eyes. _Since when did your employee became your personal cook?_

"Hey now. It's not that I made him do that for me. He had been insisting since yesterday to be taught basic breakfast meals. Apparently, he found from Trucy I make the best pancakes," he said the last statement swelled with pride.

Miles dismissed the not so subtle way of Phoenix's attempt to compliment himself. _Just a few days ago you mentioned your fear about Justice living off of instant noodles and pretty adamant to stick with the diet through his whole life. And you quote 'Trucy is beginning to be interested in doing the same.'_

"I never said Apollo wanted to change his food plan－reminds you of a certain detective?－but the kiddo is being pretty considerate to a certain prosecutor of his. It was touching."

 _Oh... I see._ It was something new, actually. Edgeworth thought he has a lot more to catch and, well, to notice more. But then again, why did he miss Prosecutor Gavin's lingering glances at Mr. Justice and the completely unique smile he only reserved for the said defense attorney? Not to mention the way Gavin's eyes lit up the slightest whenever Justice's name would be brought up. Edgeworth completely passed them up as... Klavier being Klavier.

"Wrong word. Not being considerate, but being sweet. I bet fifty bucks that surprised you." Phoenix grinned, stretching his legs a bit as he leaned back on his chair. He was thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "You can't really deny there's some kind of chemistry between prosecutors and defense attorneys," he said, and Miles wasn't exactly sure if Wright told it sheepishly and was sporting a light blush right now.

Edgeworth wanted to hum in agreement though, but thinking only defense attorneys from _ **Wright and Co. Agency**_ to be specific－or was it _**Wright Anything**_ still?

"Maybe defense attorneys from my agency only, I guess." Phoenix seemed to have the same thought. "Since just the other day, I found out Athena and Simon exchanging, emehem/em, love letters of their own. Through your prosecutor's hawk mind you." He blinked a few times, suddenly realizing it was like from some kind of fiction. "Trucy found it romantic. Too bad, I can't agree. I think Mr. Blackquill is simply too dork to talk to Athena personally."

 _You're one to talk, Wright._

Phoenix went silent after that, contemplating what he just stated and finally caught on to the idea that he had been a dork _once._

Okay, maybe more than once.

And you prosecutors are ever the dense," he retorted, feeling childish. Wright cleared his throat afterwards, trying to change the topic. "Speaking of Trucy, she's doing better in her Physics subject lately. No more hidden papers of her failed quizzes and exams. In fact, they litter the fridge's door instead. What can I say, she's proud of herself. And she told me to say thanks to your tutoring. She followed your advised study method." Phoenix nodded to himself. "Of course, I never mentioned you're too busy at the office when you agreed to teach her thrice a week."

 _Good. I don't want her to feel bad. Besides, she asked nicely. How can I say 'no' to that?_

"Just say you have a soft spot for her."

 _Hn._

"Not denying it, huh?" Phoenix leaned to flick Mile's forehead, although his hand momentarily ghosted down Edgeworth's cheek, the latter swore he could shudder, but not in an unpleasant way.

Now that Edgeworth remember, this would be the time where the uncomfortable atmosphere would appear to enshroud them both. Probably, it had already been in the room, pushed aside in a corner for the meanwhile whenever Phoenix arrives and began informing his childhood friend about his eventful day.

"I still can't get used seeing you without that frilly thing around your neck. Ah, cravat, was it?"

 _A jabot, Wright. Jabot. How many times did I corrected you before?_ Edgeworth knew arguing about it was the same with Wright debating about the difference of a step ladder compared to a normal ladder.

"Oops. I forgot it's a jabot."

Edgeworth could only mentally sigh.

"But then again, I'd rather you have that thing and your magenta (Phoenix emphasized on the word) suit."

The defense attorney paused, sucking a breath. "White doesn't suit you, Edgeworth. Especially all white from top to bottom.

"How long had you been wearing this? Not that I'm saying they don't replace your clothes, but really, white? For like, five months now?" he snorted. "Heh. I will not complain if it's actually a wedding attire you're wearing." Wright smiled wanly, mainly to himself.

"But then there you are, wearing hospital clothes, lying there. You'll be horrified by how you look, you know?"

 _Am I that hideous to look at now, Wright?_

This time, Phoenix flicked Edgeworth's nose lightly. "Silly. You're still handsome, alright."

There was a shift on Wright's side. Miles felt the bed dipped after the former decided to sit on the bed.

"Oh, I just remembered something I wanted to show you before." He slipped his hand on his jacket's pocket, producing two round, colored plastics. "Remember these, um, candy rings?" There was a grin because of the memory. There were initials of **P** and **M** on the blue and red respectively, written crudely by some permanent marker.

 _That's... from some time ago,_ Edgeworth said lamely, feeling a bit guilty for not remembering. Childhood memories of his had been mostly blurred and somewhat locked away. Even after his nightmare had been resolved. He forgot where the key was kept－ or perhaps it had been completely destroyed since years back. It was regrettable that it contained mostly of his memorable times with Phoenix.

"Such friendship symbol. Larry pouted for a week for not having the same. He would surely lost it anyway, why bother?" Edgeworth couldn't disagree, fairly amused. "I was ridiculous as well when you threw it back at me angrily the last day I saw you at fourth grade. Heck, I already forgot what I said that made you did that. All I know I went depressed for a month that Larry began whining I had beaten his record in sulking nonstop."

If he could, Edeworth would surely laugh for a good while until Phoenix become flustered enough his face would burn in embarrassment at some childhood memory.

If he could, that is.

He would surely make Phoenix face him properly, perhaps put both of his hands on either sides of his head to keep the eye contact. He would tell him straightly that after all the years, after adopting a daughter and raising it by himself, being disbarred and getting back his badge again as a defense attorney, Wright was yet to grow some backbone.

 _Don't tell me, Wright, that those unshaved stubble are for display and to provide you an illusion of maturity. Do not be dorker than you already are and for once, tell me how you actually feel rather than grabbing straws in the dark and making lame attempts at flirting... with me... Since prosecutors grow less dense with years._

Those would undoubtedly be his exact words.

If he could even say just a word...

Or at least blink

Just to show some signs he could hear Phoenix loud and clear make conversations with him everyday, appreciating very much his religious visits even when the talking was only done by him.

Or scratch that.

Even if he could just squeeze back the hand grasping his deftly right then and seemed to be slipping some something on his pinky finger. It was the plastic ring.

Gods, he would give up anything for that small privilege.

"Can you humor me this once, Edgeworth? I-I will not be asking anymore of you afterwards. Just... Just... Open your eyes. That or hold me back while I hold your hand like this.

"If you can hear me...

"Grant me the favor of assuring me you're still there. In any way. _Please_." His voice shook, desperation and frustration unmistakable. "Prove them wrong. Object that there's no evidence that could decisively say you're a hopeless case.

"Please."

 _I don't know, Wright. If it's evidence you're looking for then that would be me. I'm the actual proof and you're simply refusing to believe the truth yourself because..._

 _...because it's painful._

 _And once you accepted it, it means the end._

 _How cruel this thing we always sought for together._

Phoenix hated it. He hated how pliant and cold Edgeworth had become, literally cold and no single signs of life.

He was disappointed to find no other movement when he released him, placing his hand gently on top of the blanket.

 _"He's brain dead, Mr. Wright. I'm afraid to say he has no more chances."_

He leaned towards the peacefully resting face, his lips brushing feather-lightly. "I'll be on my way now. It has been another great day, thank you."

Edgeworth was in no place to feel awkward anymore at the gesture, after he became used to it every single day. But there was something different from that moment than before. He wasn't sure if it was the feeling of someone gazing on top of him that came with the deep breaths fanning his skin that lingered longer than the usual.

Or perhaps it was because of the few droplets of something wet staining his lower cheeks and a good part of his chin.

"Goodbye, Miles."

He thinks he understand it without Phoenix mentioning something when the man left without saying, "See you tomorrow" and leaving crying nonetheless.

 _Ah, so the day has come. I never thought it would be this soon or has it been that long already?_

 _Thank you for the company, Phoenix._

 _I certainly enjoyed it._

He wished he could say them.

If next time would come again.

* * *

 _"Today will be his last day, Mr. Wright._

 _"Condolences."_

* * *

 **End**


End file.
